Harem
by CallistoLexx
Summary: It's Halloween and Alice is throwing a party, where Edward and Bella want nothing more than to get away. Edward/Bella, AU/AH, sequel to Trapped & Freed.


**DISCLAIMER:**_**Twilight**_** and all its recognizable characters belong not to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Little Brown. I own absolutely nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters and giving them some satisfaction while they're in my care.**

**Author's Notes:**** Happy Halloween, everyone. This is my favorite holiday and so I decided to write everyone a little present. Let's see…what do you need to know? This is a smutty little one-shot with no planned sequel (why do I always feel the need to say that now? lol!). The title came from the wonderful Sarah Brightman song, "Harem," which is an excellent soundtrack to the story. The entire **_**Harem**_** album is, though, now that I think about it.**

**And links to the costumes and Sarah Brightman's song are on my profile. Oh, and my beta Bethaboo is the greatest, as always.**

----

**Harem**

Our eyes met from across the room; vivid, verdant green against deep, dark chocolate. I could feel his appraising gaze pulling me in, silently bidding me to come closer. The sexy smirk quirking his lips promising untold pleasures, and I felt my body responding. My pulse quickened, my breasts tightened, and wet heat gathered between my thighs. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes burned brighter, as though he knew the effect he was having on me.

_Cocky bastard._

A beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair and a sexy witch costume sidled up to him, drawing his attention away from our staring contest. A sharp stab of jealous shot through me and nearly stole my breath away. I sighed and turned away for fear of torturing myself by watching them together. Except for their differing costumes, they looked like a perfect couple.

Alice had decided to go all out for her Halloween party, renting a large house and making it look like a haunted mansion. Faux spider webs and other atmospheric touches were everywhere. I don't think she missed a single inch of the house. Even the bathrooms had mood lighting. Leave it to Alice to go way over the top.

She'd been looking forward to this night for months and had even abducted Rosalie and myself for a marathon shopping excursion for our costumes. I think I could safely say that I'd take shoe shopping with Alice any day over shopping for costumes with her. It had been pure torture. Nearly every costume we saw I had to try on. Alice and Rose had found theirs early on in the trip and I now cast my eyes over the crowd trying to spot them.

Rose had decided to play off her golden hair and was now dressed as a sexier version of Goldilocks. She had curled her hair into ringlets that brushed past her white blouse and yellow gingham dress, complete with stockings and patent leather Mary Janes. Next to her was a large, muscular man dressed as Superman.

_When they first began dating, Rose always did say that Emmett could be faster than a speeding bullet._ I was thankful Emmett couldn't hear my thoughts. He'd make me pay for that one. As would Rose.

Across the room was Alice in her own costume, Alice in Wonderland. She certainly had a sense of humor. Like Rose, the strawberry blonde, and even myself, she had taken the more provocative route with the costume. A sky-blue top and a tiny skirt with a pinafore were completed by the Mary Jane stripper heels and a black and white ribbon circling her head and complimenting her short hair. A tall, blond cowboy was standing next to her and I knew she'd forced Jasper to wear the costume. From the first moment she'd heard his Texan drawl, she'd wanted nothing more than to see him dressed as a cowboy. She delighted in making him dress like one every chance she got.

After at least a hundred costumes, we'd finally come across one that we could all agree on, though I had needed to be talked into it a little. My wispy Harem Girl costume, which had been inspired by the belly dancing classes I'd been taking at the gym to help me tone my abs, was much more revealing than the clothes I normally wore and I'd only agreed to it because of the matching layers of chiffon that covered the bottom half of my face, disguising me. The top—well, bra, really—was a deep, beautiful blue with intricate beadwork adorning it. Detached, flowing sleeves made of sheer chiffon in the same color were affixed to my arms. My stomach was left bare and my skirt rode low on my hips. The skirt was made of multiple strips of chiffon, all in varying shades of blue, with a blue bikini bottom underneath for decency's sake. A beaded belt, matching the beading on the top, held it all together.

On my feet were a pair of gold sandals with small blue gems and delicate golden chains that tinkled softly whenever I walked. Thankfully for my equilibrium, the heels were only about an inch high. Alice and Rose had wanted me to get my bellybutton pierced just for the costume, but I'd drawn the line at that. Instead, Rose had found some blue jewels with gold adornments, which she glued around my navel, with one larger, matching jewel in it. Alice had loosely curled my long brown hair, lengthened and thickened with hair extensions the exact shade of my hair, and left it down. It was held out of my face by a circlet consisting of a golden chain, off which dangled small, golden coins. To that was attached the dark blue veils that covered the bottom half of my face and a few more sheer layers of matching chiffon that draped over my hair. Rosalie had applied smoky makeup to my eyes, making me look sultry and exotic.

When I'd stepped back to look into the mirror at the entire look, I'd been blown away. I looked so unlike myself, yet so similar at the same time. I'm not sure I'd ever looked so tempting in my entire life. I felt different wearing it; almost as though it empowered me in some ways.

With that thought, I turned back toward the green-eyed man. My subconscious whispered about how our themes matched. Sultan and harem girl. His loose-fitting pants were black; a blue-green swath of fabric worked as a belt. His chest—his glorious, muscular chest—was left bared to all by the knee-length, short-sleeved tunic he wore. It was bright blue in color with golden embroidery and golden tassles along the bottom hem. _Another thing that matches yours_, my mind supplied. Golden gauntlets encased his forearms with matching golden sandals on his feet. His hair was hidden by a black turban, but the scruffy hair on his face was reddish-brown in color. The only thing that detracted from the gorgeous image he presented was Slutty the Witch, who had draped herself over him.

She was gorgeous, but her costume definitely didn't compliment his well. A black and pink outfit that definitely toed the line between costume and stripper gear. Of course, on anyone else I might just like the black corset and pink skirt. On anyone else that wasn't coming on to my sultan.

A faint hint of her laugh hit my ears and my vision flashed red as jealousy took hold. I forced myself to push it away as I noticed that His Highness looked bored. My lips curved up in a smile as I saw that; even the most gorgeous creatures could be boring.

My earlier feeling of empowerment came back to me and I walked toward them, swaying my hips as I went. He caught my movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to watch me make my way to him, completely ignoring whatever Witchie-poo was saying.

I stopped when I was standing right next to him and placed my hand on his warm forearm. Without even a glance at his companion, I cut into the conversation. "My lord is needed elsewhere." My voice was husky even to my own ears and I tugged gently on his arm. He needed no more urging and untangled himself from the outraged witch, following where I led.

Looking back over my shoulder, I saw the witch watching us, obviously irritated that I'd drawn him away from her and that he hadn't even said anything further to her. I was barely able to bite back to the urge to growl out "Mine!" I caught his gaze; his eyes burned with an internal fire and an amused smirk twisted his lips once more.

Without hesitation, I led him from the room and into the main hall and up the stairs, winding our way through the crowd the entire way. The second floor hallways were dim and mostly silent, though the music and babbling crowd from below could still be heard. Coming to a door at the end of the hallway, I stopped and faced him.

_Damn, he's gorgeous._

He imperiously raised an eyebrow at me, silently demanding to know what I had planned next. In response, I reached behind me and twisted the doorknob and opened it into the lushly decorated room.

In preparation for this party, Alice had rented the house for an entire year. It was extravagant, yes, but her apartment's lease was nearly up and she and Jasper had been considering moving in together for quite a while, so she was considering using the house as a trial run. She'd taken great care in decorating the rooms for the party and for after. To say she'd had fun would be an understatement.

This room, _my_ room, in which I'd been staying for the past week as I assisted her in setting up for the party, had been decorated with my costume in mind. Everything about it screamed Arabian Nights. The colors were rich and vibrant—reds, blues, purples, and many more—and everything was accented in gold. The fabrics were the softest silks, satins, and velvets. The carpet was plush and the pillows—in place of furniture—were even plusher. It was pure luxury and sensual delights wrapped up in one room.

I was only now appreciating it for its full impact.

Clasping his hands in my own, I led him to a pile of soft, silk, overstuffed pillows and directed him to make himself comfortable. He leaned back, resting his weight on one of his arms and stretched his legs out before him, bending one at the knee and resting his other arm upon it. I knelt in front of him, bowing my head in supplication as befitting a Harem girl.

"How may I please my lord?" I questioned softly. All the possible responses flew through my mind, serving only to heighten my arousal. He was my Sultan and I was his slave; giving myself up to his control sent an unfamiliar, but extremely pleasurable, thrill through me.

Having me in his power must have been agreeable to him, if that crooked smile was anything to judge by. He looked as though he'd just been granted his dearest wish. His eyes flashed with a hundred different emotions and thoughts at once. He remained silent for some time, considering his first request. I knew he wouldn't want to push me too hard too fast; this was uncharted territory for us.

Edward—_my_ Edward—and I had only been going out for two months. It was hard to believe that it had been just two months ago when we had gotten ourselves trapped in the coat closet at Rosalie's apartment. _The happiest night of my life._ We'd been nearly inseparable since, though we refused to divulge to Rose and Emmett the exact details of how we'd met. While he might approve, twisted as his humor was, she most definitely would not. Instead, the official story was we met at the club while Alice and I were out on Girl's Night.

Tonight was the first night in a week we'd been able to be together, between our respective jobs and Alice's slave driving tendencies. I intended to enjoy it to its fullest.

The silence continued and grew unbearable. I looked up at him and met his eyes once again. Something told me that was what he'd been waiting for as he chose that moment to speak.

"I could use a drink, pet." His low voice was husky and the endearment he gave me sounded like heaven on his lips. I noticed that he'd tossed his turban aside and his wondrous bronze hair was in its usual sexy disarray. A lock of it had fallen into his eye and I longed to brush it aside and delve my fingers through the silky mass.

"Yes, my lord," I responded, the slightest of tremors in my voice, though I knew not why. Rising to my feet, I silently made my way over to the crystal decanter of the finest scotch set atop the dresser. I now knew why Alice had insisted on it being here despite my not drinking the amber liquid. Her "premonitions" could be eerily accurate at times and I was glad she had them.

I poured a portion into one of the crystal tumblers that came with the decanter and carefully carried it over to Edward. He accepted it and I returned to my knees in front of him as he took a sip of the potent whiskey. Looking up through my eyelashes I could see the contemplative look re-enter his eyes as he considered what to ask of me next.

His request surprised me. "I want you to dance for me."

"My lord?" I questioned, looking up into his stunningly gorgeous face. He knew I was no dancer; I lacked the proper grace and coordination.

"Yes, my pet, dance." His voice was hard and unyielding; it sent another tingling of desire through me. "I want you to show me what you've learned in your classes."

My classes. He was taking a cue from our costumes, as had I, and wanted me to try and belly dance for him. I shouldn't have been surprised at his request; he'd been after me for weeks to perform for him. But I did surprise myself by wanting to do so for him. I wanted to incite his arousal; to seduce him with my body and wrap him up in my web and bind him to me as tightly as I was bound to him. "Yes, my lord," I agreed, my voice sounding breathless to my own ears.

I rose and walked over to the stereo and cuing up the last CD I'd been listening to. Symphonic instruments started to play a tune with Middle Eastern textures and melodies, lending it an exotic feel. It wasn't the type of music we listened to in the classes, but it fit so much better than anything they played there.

Moving to the music, I swayed my way over to stand in front of him once again as the smooth, soprano voice melded with the music. I moved my hips seductively in time with the music, every movement slow and deliberate.

The flowing swaths of chiffon making up my skirt danced with me and brushed against my legs, parting to reveal my legs before concealing them again to reveal them through two other panels. I may not have the longest legs on the planet, but my costume did show them off to perfection.

As the music sped up with dance club undertones, so did my hips. My body mimicked the rise and fall of the violins, the shifting notes of the soprano's voice. I undulated and writhed before him, my movements more graceful than I had ever hoped they would ever be.

The song ended and moved into the next, still I continued my dance.

His eyes fairly glowed as they followed my every thrust and sway. I could practically feel them caressing me, raking me over from head to toe and back again, not missing a single inch. His glass, still partially full, had long since been set aside and forgotten. His harsh, rapid breathing could be heard underscoring the music. The loose, black fabric of his pants was visibly tented by his hardened arousal, physical proof of the effect I had on him.

I brought my hands into play, following the path of his eyes, caressing my soft skin and his gasp rent the air. I thought I saw a hint of envy in his vivid eyes, but it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Come here," Edward ordered, his voice quiet yet firm and I moved to stand before him. His arm reached up and clasped onto my wrist, faster than a striking cobra, and pulled me down onto the plush pillows beside him.

I gasped at the suddenness of it as he pushed me onto my back. My hair fanned out around my head and I panted from both the exertion of my dancing and from the desire that had long since taken control of my senses.

He lazily drew his fingers down my body, starting at my shoulder and moving down. His touch was light, just barely there and I involuntarily shifted, muted whimpers emerging from my throat. I wanted more.

His large hand paused on my hip and his long fingers dug into me, the touch painful yet it caused my core to throb with arousal. "Hold still!" he commanded and I struggled to bring my body in line. When he was satisfied that I had control of myself, his hand continued its teasing movements, stroking my skin and leaving it feeling scalded from the burning warmth of his hand.

What felt like both a moment and an eternity later, his fingers were drawing back up over my stomach and breasts and further up. Unhooking the veil that covered my face, he pulled it aside, baring my entire face to his view.

He looked into my eyes for an interminable moment, holding my gaze so I couldn't turn away. I didn't want to turn away. Slowly, he leaned toward me, his emerald gaze lowering to my lips just moments before his own softly closed over them.

His lips were soft and hard at the same time as he moved them over my own. He drew my bottom lip between his, lightly sucking on the plump lobe of flesh. I could feel his teeth and tongue, adding another layer to the sensual delights his mouth was playing over mine. He released my lip and drew back, hovering just millimeters above me, our breaths mingling before he returned. His tongue begged entrance to my mouth and I gladly allowed it, my own quickly engaging it in a dance, conveying the strength of my want and love.

I didn't know how long our kiss lasted, but it seemed just a short time had passed before his lips dragged over my jaw to nip and suck at the skin of my neck, where he lingered and I knew he was going to leave a mark. Though later I was probably going to be upset about having to cover it up, just now the thought of him marking me as his own sent another electric tingling of escalating lust through me. He could stake his claim whenever he wanted; I was delighted to be his.

My hands fisted in his hair, holding him to me momentarily before his own clasped my wrists and pulled them away. Pushing my hands back to lie on either side of my head, he held them there and drew back to look into my eyes. "I thought I told you to hold still," he smirked. "Final warning; keep them there!" I nodded my head and curled my fingers into a fist to keep them from reaching out once

His lips continued down over my chest as his fingers twisted the front clasp on my top to release it. With a subtle flick of his wrist, he brushed the cups aside, baring my tightly peaked breasts to his gaze and the worshipful touch of his mouth.

"You are so damn beautiful," he breathed, his soft, velvet voice gravelly from pent up desire as his eyes raked over my bare torso.

Moving to hover above me, his lips continued over my chest to nip and suck at my hardened nipples, first one then the other and back again. Though I tried to remain still, I couldn't help the seeking thrust of my hips. I could feel the liquid heat of my desire seeping through the fabric covering my yearning core and onto my thighs.

I wanted nothing more than for him to take me hard, to drive into me as violently as he could until I screamed out his name for all the world to hear. I wanted him to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk straight for at least a week.

His mouth continued its downward path and he paused at the jewels circling my navel. His tongue came out to play, circling each faceted gem with excruciating slowness. Once he'd made the complete circuit, he moved to the center jewel set into bellybutton and spent more time there, licking and sucking at my skin. It was one of the most sensual things I'd ever felt and the aching sense of emptiness in my core only intensified. His body, though between spread thighs, was too far away for any friction to ease my yearning. Soft mewls and whimpers escaped my throat with every one of his movements.

Raising his head slightly, he looked up at me, verdant eyes glowing. "This, I like," he said and I watched as his agile tongue swept out over the jewel once again, causing my breath to hitch and my head drop back down to the pillows beneath me. "A lot."

_I definitely have to give the bellybutton piercing another thought if this is the kind of attention I can expect to get._

He chuckled lowly and, with one last kiss placed over the central jewel, he continued his downward path, over the beaded waistband. With his nose, he edged aside the skirt's strips of fabric to reveal the soaked cloth spread over my mound.

Stopping over me, he inhaled deeply. "I've missed the way you smell," he growled. "It's been too damn long. You're never helping Alice again!"

A shudder racked my spine at the force of his words. "Whatever you want," I groaned. "This past week has been torturous without you."

Satisfied with my words, he placed a kiss over my center. "Thank you. Now that I've found you, I never want to be without you."

I could feel his lips, tongue, and teeth playing with me through the fabric; it both dulled and heightened the sensation. "Me neither," I managed to grit out between harsh pants as he sent stabs of pleasure through my body.

His hand crept to the side of the side of my skirt and slowly tugged down on the zipper. "Good," he affirmed. Fingers curling around the waistband and tugged down quickly and the skirt and connected panties were circling my knees almost before I had the chance to realize what he'd intended.

Looking down at his face, I thought I could detect a flash of surprise in his eyes before he chuckled. "Naughty girl," he said, amusement rife in his voice.

"The costume worked best going commando," I explained with a small smile as he slid the fabric the rest of the way down my legs and tossed it over his shoulder to silently fall to the floor somewhere behind him.

His eyes were blazing as he took in my nude form. As always happened, I never felt as beautiful as I did when he looked at me this way. Like he was a man lost in the desert and I was an oasis that proved to be real and not a mirage. And then his lips were on me, devouring me and I shrieked softly with surprise.

He trailed his tongue over my slit, tasting me and my want for him. A low hum rumbled at the back of his throat, indication that he was savoring the taste. It was one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard him make and it never failed to turn me on and make my juices flow more.

Teeth raked over my clit before he sucked the bundle of nerves and flesh into his mouth; my hips jerked toward my Edward's mouth. My fingers tingled and ached with the need to twist them into his hair and I dug my nails into my palms as I fought off the feeling. He wanted me to keep my hands where he left them and I would comply. For him.

A long, strong finger entered me, excruciatingly slow yet it went a long way toward easing the hollow ache that was always with me and had only intensified since I first saw him downstairs. He held his sheathed finger still and merely held me between his lips until I squirmed with the need for more, for release, for anything he wanted to give me. I could feel him smile against me and then pull away. My hips followed, wanting nothing more than to keep contact.

"What do you want, my pet?" he murmured lowly, his hot breath brushing against my overheated core. "Tell me what you want."

"I want…" My voice sounded weak and hoarse to my ears. "I want you."

"Me? What do you want me to do?" His voice was conversational and filled with an abundance of patience. It frustrated me as much as the look in his eyes—teasing and rife with lust—fired my desire.

"I want you to touch me…"

"But I am touching you."

"Harder…more."

He slid his finger out then back again, thrusting harshly and a blissful moan escaped my throat. "Like that?"

"Ngh…yes. More!"

He repeated the motion, but it wasn't enough. "Tell me what you want me to do, Bella," he ordered as a second finger joined his first. "Tell me what you want."

It was hard for me to talk or even think when his hands were dancing along my body and his breath ghosting over my skin. "I want…to touch you…you to touch me…"

"I already told you, I am touching you."

"Your tongue, your mouth…I want you to make me cum…" A blush stained my cheeks at what I was saying. I normally wasn't one to speak thus, but I could with him. He loved it when I shared what I thought, what I wanted. "I want to cum in your mouth and for you to drink me down."

His breath drew closer then I felt his tongue swipe over my pussy. "I want that, too," he growled. "So much." He sped up the movement of his fingers as his mouth left no inch of me untouched. "Tell me more. What next?"

It was even harder to concentrate once his lips were on me. "I want to touch you and worship you." A third finger joined the other two, stretching me further and stealing my breath away as my climax came ever closer. "I want to taste you and swallow you deep into my mouth."

He groaned against me and I felt the vibrations his voice caused; his questing fingers dug harder into my passage and I let out a ragged cry as my orgasm hit. Bright, multicolored lights flashed behind my closed eyelids and my every nerve ending exploded into sensation. His name was on my lips, and I repeated it like a mantra, like my reason for being as his tongue lapped at me, drinking all of me in.

His movements slowed then stilled as I came down from my high. I looked down my body and saw him lift his head. A heavy throb squeezed my muscles against his fingers as I saw him lick his lips. Pulling his fingers out of my grasping body, he rose up and collapsed beside me on the mountain of pillows. His breathing was as heavy as mine and I watched him raise his glistening fingers to his mouth and lick them free of my juices. The look on his face was pure rapture, as though he was savoring the finest ambrosia.

Unable to help myself, I pulled his hand away from his mouth and covered his lips with my own. Sliding my tongue into his mouth, I could taste myself mingling with his own flavor and it only re-tightened the coil inside of me. His hands came up to clasp the back of my neck, holding me to him as his tongue tangled with mine.

I swung my leg over him and pushed myself up to straddle his body. I shuddered as my breasts came into contact with his bared chest. This was truly a wonderful costume choice on his part. He could go shirtless for the rest of his days and I'd be a happy woman.

Pulling my mouth away from his, I grabbed his hands and unraveled them from their hold on my head, intertwining my fingers with his as I did. "I want to worship you and taste you and make you feel as good and happy as you make me."

"You always make me feel that way, love." His voice was soft and his eyes were filled with tenderness. I could see the love shining through and it almost made me want to cry with joy.

I kissed his lips once again, slowly, tenderly, trying to convey the depth of my love for him. Reluctantly, I broke away from the kiss and rested my forehead against his, our breaths mingling. "Please. Just let me love you."

He squeezed my hands then relaxed his body, giving silent assent to my wishes. With another kiss upon his supple lips, I trailed my lips over his five o'clock shadow and to his neck, sucking on the pale skin. I continued moving south over his muscled chest, my hips coming to rest over his. His fabric covered hardness bumped along my slit and we both moaned. If I could spend the rest of my life with him buried inside me, I would consider it heaven. I wanted nothing more than to rip his pants off bury him in me, but I'd been craving his taste for the past week I'd been without him and I needed to have him in my mouth.

I leaned back and sat up, increasing the pressure of my hips upon his. I did my best to ignore what my instincts were telling me to do. Lightly raking my nails over his chest, I stopped to scrape my thumbs over his pebbled nipples in the way I knew he loved. "Sit up for a moment," I directed, moving my hands to tug on his blue shirt.

Gracefully, he rose up and pressed our chests together. A moment later, he'd shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it aside. He engaged my lips in a kiss then sank back down to the pillows, a smirk quirking his lips. "This is your show," he said softly, his fingers caressing my legs framing his hips.

I returned to my earlier task, determined to make him shiver and cry out. No part of the smooth skin of his chest escaped the touch of my lips. My tongue circled his navel then blew over the wet skin and he jerked against me.

"Bella," he growled, looking down at me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the perturbed expression on his face. "Edward," I growled in return, a pale mimic of him. "Just relax, my lord, and let me take care of you."

He lay back down, though his body remained tense. I sighed. _I'll just have to help him relax,_ I mused as I returned my lips to his abs.

Curling my fingers around the blue-green sash belt, I tugged on it and was rewarded by the silky fabric sliding free. With a quick flick of my wrist, it was tossed aside and my fingers took up residence in the waistband of him pants.

"Hips up," I requested. He complied, bringing his straining cock closer to my mouth. As my hands eased the fabric down, I ran my tongue over his tip and sucked it into my mouth. He groaned and I could feel his muscles begin to quiver with the strain of holding himself up through my assault.

"Bella…" he groaned, a hint of pleading in his voice.

Pulling back, I made quick work of his pants, baring his hard, thick length to my eyes. His beauty never ceased to amaze me. He was a living, breathing work of art and no picture, painting, or sculpture could ever hope to capture even one tenth of his reality. As my eyes feasted, I peeled his pants off his legs and tossed them aside.

Drawing my hands back up his legs, I pushed them open wider so that I could settle between them. "It looks like I'm not the only one going commando tonight," I chuckled.

When my hands reached his upper thighs, I stopped and leaned closer to his hardness, which twitched when my warm breath hit it. In the peripheral of my vision, I could see his hands, lying by his sides, clench into fists. I knew he wanted to tangle them in my hair and guide my movements. I hadn't told him to keep his hands at his sides, but what he didn't know would just allow me to have more time to play.

I bobbed my head forward and engulfed him in my mouth, sucking in the glorious taste of him. Musky and spicy and sweet and so many other indescribable things that combined to make up the most satisfying flavor imaginable. I've never tasted anything better and I knew I never would.

A soft moan bubbled up through his throat as I slid down upon him and he was struggling not to thrust himself down my throat. He didn't want to take the chance of hurting me and it only made me love him more.

I pulled back, increasing the suction as I went and he left my mouth with an audible pop. I laved his entire length with my tongue, leaving no inch untouched. Each pass was ended with a kiss on his tip and I could taste the pre-cum and eagerly licked it up.

A constant stream of whimpers and moans escaped him as I lavished my attention on him. Drawing close, I blew on his glistening flesh and was rewarded with a guttural moan and the knuckles of his clenched fists turning white with the pressure.

"Bel—"

His warning growl was cut off as I engulfed him in my mouth once again. I relaxed my throat and took him as deeply as I could. My lips bumped against his base as I felt him deeply lodged in my throat, pulsing and almost unbearably hot. I pulled back until he was just ready to slip out of my mouth then deep throated him again.

"Bella," he groaned. "I've never—"

He broke off as my nose brushed against the wiry hair surrounding his base. I rolled his balls around in my hand as I bobbed over his cock. His hands finally came up to tangle in my hair and direct my movements as he thrust into my mouth, pushing himself down my throat. This was what I'd been wanting, his hands on me, guiding me as he fucked my mouth.

My arousal was back with a vengeance and I could feel it dripping down my thighs, seeping into the silky, downy pillows. I could smell our lust in the air, surrounding us, and could practically taste it.

His hands tightened in my hair, pulling on the individual threads and causing tingles of not-unpleasurable pain on my scalp, and sped up our individual movements. He pushed and pulled on my head as he thrust harshly and deeply into my throat. He was lost to the lust and the slight pain he caused was fueling my own. I ran my hand down my body and buried it between my legs, roughly forcing two fingers into my aching pussy, scratching my nails along my wet flesh. I circled my clit with my thumb as I matched the rhythm of his thrusting.

"Bella…I'm going to—"

I could feel him swell and grow in my mouth, pulsing and twitching as his orgasm drew near. He was so close and his jerking thrusts grew more random. With a hard thrust, he held me to him as he burst down my throat and called out my name, his velvet voice gravelly and filled with rapture.

The feeling of his succulent cum sliding down into my stomach tightened the coil inside me. My fingers twisted and dug and I burst into my own orgasm, and my hips jerked uncontrollably as my hot juices ran down my hand.

We rode out our simultaneous orgasms and his fingers slackened as his touch grew gentle once more. His hands stroked my head, running through my hair in stroking pets. I continued to caress his semi-erect length in my mouth, my tongue running over his every curve to get every last drop of his release.

Edward's breaths were harsh, matching my own, as our bodies came down off their highs. Every last trace of his cum gone, I continued to lethargically kiss and lick and nip at his length, fawning adoration on one of my favorite parts of his anatomy. They were all my favorites; he was a god in the flesh.

"Love, c'mere," he said softly as he tugged up on my head. I rose up and hovered over him, looking into the emerald eyes that shone with love and devotion. He took my lips with his own in the gentlest of kisses. His tongue swept into my mouth and engaged my tongue in a dance, absorbing our mingled tastes.

Wrapping his arms around me, he rolled me over to lie on my back beside him. "I love you so much." His voice was quiet yet overflowed with feeling. He drew away and knelt beside me. Slipping his arms beneath my body, he lifted me as though I weighed no more than a feather and carried me over to the jewel-toned, silk canopied bed.

"I love you, too, Edward. More than anything."

He laid me down on the cool sheets then climbed in beside me, peppering my face with kisses. Running his hand over my body, he clasped my wrist and brought my hand up to his mouth to suck the juices of my release from my fingers. His eyes closed as he savored the proof of my desire for him, and my ever-present lust for him made itself known once again as wet heat pooled between my thighs.

All vestiges of my cum gone, he intertwined his fingers with mine and moved to hover over my body. I could feel his once-again fully aroused hardness lightly trailing along my moist slit and I moaned at the contact. It felt better every time it happened.

"Bella," he breathed softly, staring into my eyes as he slowly pushed his way into me, filling me, completing me. It was a feeling I'd never tire of, never stop wanting and needing.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him to me as our lips met in a slow dance that matched the gentle thrusting of our hips. Our chests rubbed together, his firm muscles against the hardened tips of my breasts, heightening my arousal.

With each gentle thrust, he pressed his pelvis against my engorged clit, creating the most marvelous friction. I whimpered into his mouth as our slow dance gained speed as we drew ever nearer to our peaks.

He broke away from our kiss and dropped his forehead to rest on the pillow beside mine, the only sounds in the room our labored breaths and the soft slapping of our hips as they met. The CD had ended long ago.

He released my hands and brushed his calloused fingers over my chest while my own stroked his back, his muscles straining as the pleasure took hold. I curled my fingers into his hair as his lips returned to the lovebite on my neck, lavishing it with attention.

"I'm so close," I moaned as our thrusts grew ever faster. My nails dug into his shoulder, spurring him on.

"Me, too, baby," he panted, his hand drifting lower to delve into my curls. His electric touch shot over my skin as he grasped my clit between his fingers.

With a gentle pinch, I was sent coasting over the edge. "Edward!" I screamed out, my voice cracking. My body went up in white-hot flames of release, unparalleled with anything I'd ever felt before. My muscles clamped down on him in an iron-hard, vice-like grip and his hips jerked against my own as he rocketed into his own release, my name on his lips.

His arms went out and he collapsed upon me, the most comforting of weights. Our hips undulated gently together with the aftermath of our climaxes. I held him to me, reluctant to let him go. I never wanted to let him go. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. "Truly, deeply, irrevocably."

He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you. Always and forever," he replied as he looked into my eyes. I could see the truth of his words reflected in his eyes just as I knew mine were reflecting the same. I pulled his lips to mine in a breathtakingly gentle and love-filled kiss.

And as we lay there together, I knew we were made for one another, true soul mates, and nothing could ever tear us apart or separate us from the love we shared.


End file.
